Some Light Into the Truth
by christinawendall
Summary: April Young's one of the town's oblivious humans. But soon enough, she finds out that there was more to Mystic Falls than she realized. After her discovery of vampires and that she was lied to, she becomes angry, hurt and betrayed. Among her friends, only one remained truly human. But can he help her adapt and keep calm? Or will she be like her father and try to kill the vampires?
1. Preface

**A/N: Before I confuse you with the actual first chapter, I guess I should tell you that this fanfiction will be alternating point of views from Matt, to April, to a third point of view. Also, this story won't be too canon, so bare with me. Basically it's a 'what would happen if Kyna wrote the vampire diaries'. Reviews and _constructive_ criticisms are always welcomed.**

Preface

Matt

There's a small town in Virginia. Nobody ever visits, since nobody's really heard of it. It's called Mystic Falls, and it's home, not only to me but to everyone who lives here. The founding families and the families in the community that help keep Mystic Falls in line. Being a small town, we all knew each other, and just about everything about each other. At least, that's what they liked to keep us thinking. We didn't really know much about each other, and that was proved when the Salvatores came into the picture.

I think, for centuries now, supernatural creatures have been walking among the humans. They were pretending to be human, pretending to be the people they were before their transformation. I don't really know; I'm not one of them. All I know is that I'm somehow roped into the trouble that being a supernatural creature caused. Only, I wasn't kept in the loop. Among my friends, I was the only human. Sure, there was Jeremy, but he was one of the Five. He's technically a median, but I don't know much about it. I'm trying to help him, though. I even moved in with him when Elena moved out.

But of course, with the existence of vampires, werewolves, witches and hunters, Mystic Falls had messes. One of which involved the death of several council members, those who hated vampires and were trying to rid the town of them. The group was lead by Pastor Young. They say he had a faulty gas line in the house. They also say that he was suicidal and decided to take his life along with the members of the council. I didn't know which was which though. His death and funeral brought back another human, though. His daughter. She didn't know anything about the supernatural world, because she was in boarding school. I knew her when she was younger, though. She used to look up to Elena so much. It was fascinating. But now she's back. Her name? It's April, April Young.

At first, I tried to keep her safe. I tried to be the border between the supernatural world and the real world. The world she believed she lived in. Sure, she's heard stories of vampires, witches, werewolves. What kid hasn't? But one day, Caroline let some things about werewolves slip, and news about Rebekah. Caroline tried compelling her, but April had Jeremy's vervain bracelet. She couldn't be compelled.

Now she know about vampires and werewolves.

She's an orphan. She's scared. She's angry. She feels betrayed for what we've done. Forced her to forget, hidden the truth from her, daggered the only friend she had. I seem to be the only person she doesn't hate. That's what everyone around her has told me, at least. I hope that doesn't change. With all the new things happening, I'm trying to keep her safe. I'm trying my best to help her understand, help her with anything she needs.

I'm Matt, by the way. Matt Donovan.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

April

It's been a long day in the town square. I had to supervise the helpers with the winter event for the community. I didn't really know much about Mystic Falls. Not that much, at least. But I can't wait til I learn the ropes again. I also can't wait until I start helping out more, which the Miss Mystic Falls thing helped with. Exhausted, I headed down to the bathroom in the Grill. I tried to open the stall door, but I couldn't since it was jammed. I mumbled a sorry before looking back over at the stall and knocking at the door gently. I waited for a few seconds, there was no answer. Worried, I opened the stall door only to find the body of the beautiful Caroline Forbes falling down against the cement floor. Immediately, I was next to her, trying to see what happened, trying to wake her up by shaking her by the shoulders. I tried to find the pulse, but I couldn't so I yelled for someone to help. I get up to go out and find an employee, but Caroline stopped me. It was surreal. The speed in which she got to ahead of me was completely inhuman. What was going on? How was she able to bounce back so fast? After having no pulse, at that.

"Holy crap!" I exclaim in shock. I was practically gasping for air. I didn't know what was going on.

"Have you seen Hayley?" She asked. I shake my head, but the look on my face remained. There was too much to think about that I couldn't think if I saw her friend. Or at least I think they're friends.

"You didn't have a pulse," I say. "How-how did you- you were dead!"

She ignored me. Instead, she took out her phone to call someone. I think it's Stefan? She said his name, so I'm positive. She also said something about a "werewolf slut". Was she referring to Haley? I don't know. I can't be too sure. But then I heard Rebekah's name escape her lips. Rebekah's body? What about Rebekah's body? In the Lockwood Cellar? What would Rebekah be doing there? I have to find out! Especially after Rebekah disappeared on me.

After the phone call, Caroline turns to me, grabs my shoulders and looks at me straight in the eye. I still had that horrified look painted on my face, so she gives me a small, reassuring smile."Forget everything you just saw and heard," she says. "You're Miss Mystic Falls. You have duties to fulfill."

I didn't know what she was doing, so I just nodded and left the bathroom and the Grill altogether. Too much for me to handle. Besides, I had to find Rebekah. But that wasn't until one of the helpers saw me and called me over.

"April, are we doing this right?" The little girls asked. I give them a small smile and nod. They were so kind to help out. It was amazing. But as much as I'd love to look around, I couldn't. I had Rebekah to find, whether she's dead or not. I don't understand why people hate Rebekah. She's kind. At least, to me. I even told Matt and Jeremy about her, they were nice guys. But they didn't seem to like her. It was sad, since Rebekah liked Matt. She even called dibs on him when she caught me- never mind. I should stop dreaming, I don't have a chance with him. Not now, anyways. Not while Rebekah has her dibs on him. When I told Elena about the friendship I've formed with Rebekah, she tells me that Rebekah's trying to buy friendships. She even bought Matt a truck. I wonder if that's true. But Rebekah's a friend. My friend. One of my only friends, at that. I guess, to the others, I'm just a responsibility. But not to her. She treats me like I'm her age, not a little girl. I wonder what's going on. I wonder what Caroline knew about it, too.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Matt

It was another day in the Mystic Grill. Being an employee there, I get to see the faces I've seen for pretty much my entire life. Sure, there were new faces, but that only happened every once in a while. Mystic Falls was a pretty small town. Visitors rarely happened, and if they were visitors, they'd most likely be a friend or a relative of someone in town. Besides, most people who come here don't stay for long. Some even end up dead, like Connor. But he deserved to die. He was trying to kill my friends, put Jeremy and April in harms way. He just created a mess. Although his death did create trouble for Elena, but Bonnie got rid of that, too.

After cleaning up one of the tables, I saw a familiar face approach. Stefan Salvatore, Elena's ex-boyfriend. He walked with a quick, almost rushing, stride that alarmed me because that must've meant something was up with them. By them, I mean the whole vampire/werewolf/witch gang. "Matt," he says. "have you seen Caroline?"

"No, haven't seen her," I answer, a worried expression forming across my face as I did so. It was hard to get used to the dangers that being around people like Stefan caused. Especially since being human, there wasn't much I could do against them.

"If you do, tell her to see me. Better yet, tell her that Adrian's leading Klaus to the Cellar," he tells me.

"Okay," I say. And with that, he walks out of the Grill to do whatever else he needed to do and I return to my job. I cleaned up a few more tables, waiting for more customers to arrive as they've wrapped up and finished setting up for the event. Of course, after the long day they'd want something to eat. But after I cleaned the last table near the girls' rest room, I see a blonde female walking around. Being her ex-boyfriend, I know exactly who the blonde is. Caroline Forbes. I head my way over to her to catch her attention.

"There you are," I say. "Stefan's been looking for you. Adrian's leading Klaus to the Cellar."

She completely ignores me before saying, "How come the only time April Young isn't following you around like a lost puppy is when I'm lying dead with a broken neck?"

A worried expression formed across my features almost immediately after hearing April's name. "April saw you?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I compelled her."

That worried me even more. April couldn't be compelled. "No, she's – she's wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet."

Caroline looks at me, terrified, because the one person that we wanted to protect from all of this found out about the dangers that existed in this town. Sure, she'd already been dragged to two situations, but we were always capable of making her forget. But not anymore. I guess that's why Jeremy gave her the bracelet. He didn't want her to be lied to. "You mean-" Caroline slowly says.

"She can't be compelled."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Matt

My shift ended half an hour after talking to Caroline, which wasn't good enough. I couldn't find someone to cover for me either, so I hoped April didn't get into any danger while I did my job. As much as I wanted her to know the truth, I couldn't let her find out in a way where she's in danger. I don't want to tell her either. I don't want to interrupt her innocence. I also don't want to miss seeing her blue eyes light up whenever Jeremy and I are around. She just got here. The last thing I want to do is scare her away. But the thing is; I don't want to keep lying to her either. Maybe being friends with Rebekah wasn't so bad for her. Rebekah's an original. Sure, everyone hated Rebekah, but she could benefit April by pulling her on her side. So nobody would ever go after April unless they wanted to mess with the Mikaelsons. Hopefully, that would still be the same if Rebekah ever gets the dagger out of her.

When my shift ended, I leave the Grill and head down to the town square. I stood out among the men, since I wasn't dressed for the occasion. It didn't matter, though. Not at the moment, anyways. The only thing that mattered was finding April and stopping her from walking into any kind of trouble. Especially when Stefan, Caroline, Tyler and the others all have something planned that would bring some death and danger for those that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't know what they have planned, though. Being human and the cause for Elena becoming a vampire leaves me out of the loop. Besides, I guess they're keeping me out to keep me safe, though I'm not even sure how that works. The less someone knows the better, right?

After what felt like forever, but in reality was a few minutes, I finally found Caroline. She was seated in a table near the fountain, which made it easy to spot her. I quickly approach her and grabbed the seat next to her. "Care, hey. Have you seen April?" I ask.

"Nope. Why? You think she might be up to something?" She replies.

I shrug. "I don't know. That's why I need you to tell me everything you told her."

She sighed. "I was calling Stefan. I used the term werewolf, and I definitely said something about Rebekah being in the coffin in the Lockwood Cellar."

That was it. I got everything I needed. April followed Rebekah around, so there was no doubt she'd be in the Lockwood Cellar, playing hero and trying to find her. Rebekah had disappeared on her after all, and she did care about her. Even though I wish she didn't. "Okay, thanks."

"What? Where are you going? Matt! You'll get killed!"

"I have to find her," I say before leaving the square and making my way over to the Lockwood Cellar, which wasn't too far away from the town square, thanks to the truck I got from Rebekah.

When I get there, I see something strange. It was the hybrids Klaus sent here to protect Tyler. They were all here, dead. Their hearts were ripped out and blood was everywhere. Carefully, I make my way towards the Cellar but I hear yelling, and a bit of screaming. Then the words, "don't touch her" came out of someone's mouth, and it sounded like Rebekah. April had done it. She had removed Rebekah's dagger.


End file.
